


Everything

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Logan has done everything.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 5





	Everything

Logan has done everything.

Well, that might be an exaggeration.

Logan has done almost everything. He’s driven a buck-fifty down I-90W, watching the flashing lights in pursuit trail off into nothingness as his Devore maps the highway curves and the sun sets in furious purples overhead. He’s kissed lips and hips and other pieces of skin, illicit and warm and tempting, in backseats and movie theaters and once under a boardwalk while footsteps thudded dangerously overhead. He’s tasted the rush of adrenaline as he swiped cars from unsuspecting millionaires, known the pride in negotiating deals for luxury car after luxury car, and felt the warmth of being trusted, being admired.

Some memories aren’t so fond.

He’s taken hits and given them, too. He’s lived, for months at a time, under a bridge with only his own thoughts for company and his own wits for survival. He’s lost family and friends, nameless and not, and he’s come through it all stronger and wiser and ready for goddamned anything.

So it’s hard to comprehend the world through Ellie’s eyes. 

She looks at every car like it’s priceless, sways her hips to every song as if it contains the first notes she’s ever heard. She jumps into his world wide-eyed and head-strong, looking at his shambled life through her own intriguing blend of naivety and certitude.

She looks at his car and sees freedom from her father. She looks at the loft and sees safe haven next to him. She looks at him and she sees someone of worth.

When she traces careful fingers over his brow, patching up a lip that’s starting to sting, he wonders if perhaps he has more to experience. He has never felt the warmth blooming through his chest, melting his veins and making the room spin. He has never been so distracted, unable to concentrate on anything but the coils resting over her shoulder, the touch of lilac perfume, and the curve of her lips when she smiles at him.

Maybe he hasn’t done everything. Because, he realizes, like a shock of ice water in his consciousness, he has never been in love.

And when everything falls apart, when she learns the truth and furiously stalks out of the garage, even the hair he adores shaking angrily behind her, he realizes that he has never had his heart broken either.


End file.
